


Here In Your Arms

by ssa_jennifer_prentiss



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lots of cuddles, They're just two idiots in love, soft jemily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_jennifer_prentiss/pseuds/ssa_jennifer_prentiss
Summary: JJ reflects back on her relationship with Emily.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Here In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> this is just soft jemily. i love their love. if you have any requests or ideas you'd like me to write feel free to send them to my tumblr ssa-jennifer-prentiss!

JJ sat tucked into her girlfriend’s side on their plane seat. Emily fell asleep, her head resting on JJ’s, not long after they took off. They had a long flight home from their case in California, which JJ was very thankful for because that meant she was able to relax and enjoy just being with Emily. 

JJ reached for Emily’s hand that was resting on her knee. She intertwined their fingers and sat their hands in her lap. She let out a content sigh, snuggling further into Emily’s side. JJ loved just being close to Emily. Ever since they met Emily had a way of making her feel safe, no matter the circumstance. 

The two of them had always been close. Over the years they have seen each other at their best and their worst. They’ve stayed up swapping stories and secrets they wouldn’t dare share with anyone else. They held each other after one woke up from an intense nightmare. They’ve wiped the tears off each other's cheeks and helped bandage up battle scars. They’ve celebrated birthdays and holidays. Each moment, good or bad, for as long as JJ could remember was spent with Emily by her side. 

Even before they worked up the courage to admit their feelings for one another, they often found comfort in each other’s arms. Being close was always a reminder that they were both alive and safe.

Now, years later, JJ still felt as safe and loved in Emily’s arms as she did day one. She sat, thinking about the moments with Emily that eventually led to this one.

Emily and JJ became friends very quickly. They were the only two female field agents, which led to them spending extra time together because they often had to share a room. Words were how they communicated their love and support. It was how they comforted each other when things got rough. Eventually, physical touch became their primary form of comfort.

It began with the Tobias Hankel case. JJ was a mess, and rightfully so. She tried to hold it together for the team, but Emily could see right through her mask. Even after they rescued Spencer, JJ wasn’t acting like herself. Emily had been watching her carefully ever since they found her in the barn. She assumed there would be a slight change in JJ’s demeanor after finding Spencer, but there wasn’t. It was late the night they rescued Reid, so Hotch had them stay one more night. Emily hoped this would allow her time to make sure JJ was okay.

JJ and Emily were paired together, as they usually were. Emily was overly worried about her friend. Spencer was back, he was safe. Still, JJ didn’t seem any better, which caused Emily’s worry to increase even more. She noticed JJ, sitting on the edge of her bed, struggling with the bandage wrapped around her forearm. Emily made her way over to her, kneeling down and looking JJ in the eye.

“Here,” Emily said, reaching for the bandage on JJ’s arm. “Let me help you.” JJ nodded slowly, not having the energy to protest. Emily slowly unwrapped the bandage, being careful not to put any extra pressure on the wound. She lightly applied the antibacterial cream over her forearm. JJ winced slightly, causing Emily to apologize quickly. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“It’s not you, Em. It’s just sore,” she gave Emily a reassuring smile. Emily finished gently wrapping her arm back up. She pulled herself up on the bed, settling next to JJ, reaching out and placing a hand on hers. 

“What’s going on in that head of yours, Jayje?”

“I’m fine, Emily, really,” she looked up at Emily trying to convince her, but Emily could see the tears building in her eyes.

“Jen…,” she said softly, running her fingers along JJ’s arm soothingly. “Talk to me.”

JJ shook her head while looking down at her hands. A few tears slipped out as she whispered, “It’s all my fault. We almost lost him and it’s all because of me.” Her breathing began to quicken as she started to cry harder. Emily quickly gathered the shaking blonde in her arms, holding her tightly.

“Shh, it’s okay,” she started to run her fingers through the younger girl’s hair. “None of this is your fault, honey. Spencer’s okay, you’re okay.” Emily continued whispering comforting words to her as she reached behind them to pull back the covers of the bed. Slowly, she moved them so they could lay down and pulled the blankets over them. JJ was still clinging to her, sobs continuing to shake her small frame. Eventually, she felt JJ’s breaths begin to even as the exhaustion of the past few days won, and she drifted off to sleep in Emily’s arms. 

This would be the first of many nights where they fell asleep cuddled closely together, seeking the comfort they found when they were together. Way too often, one would wake to the sound of soft whimpers coming from the others bed. Each time they made their way across the room, climbing in beside the other to pull them from the terrors of their mind. 

In front of the team they always tried to stay professional, only allowing a few lingering touches here and there. But when they were behind closed doors, they enjoyed spending time being physically close together. Cuddled together watching cheesy movies offered a perfect distraction from the horrible scenes they saw at work each day.

Then there came a case that hit the team hard. Emily was the first to offer touch as a form of comfort in front of the team. She didn’t care who saw, she just wanted to be there for JJ.

Everything changed when Penelope got shot. Emily was upset and anxious, but she knew her emotions didn’t quite add up to how JJ could have felt at that time. She also knew there were no words that could make JJ feel better, all she could do was support her. 

She wanted to hold her hand, but was unsure if she would be pushing too far. After a moment of contemplation, she sat beside JJ and placed her hand on her wrist. Squeezing slightly, she let her hand hover slightly above JJ’s so she could decide if she wanted to hold Emily’s hand or not. Emily was relieved when JJ took and gently squeezed her hand.

Hand holding quickly became something they did often, even in front of the team. When a case seemed to be too much for one of them, they could count on the other to reach out and take their hand, fingers sliding together easily. Sometimes it was a way to ground themselves when their minds took them back through the hell they’ve been through. A thumb tracing circles on their hand keeping them in the present.

Since they got together, JJ likes to hold Emily’s hand whenever she has the chance, just because she can. Emily doesn’t like to admit it, but she absolutely melts for JJ. She would do anything to keep a smile on the face of her blue eyed beauty. 

They eventually began to cuddle together after tough cases on the flight home. It didn’t matter what anyone thought because they were comfortable and safe there together miles in the air. 

This started after a case ending with the unsub being shot right in front of JJ. She ended up covered in his blood, watching him drop to the ground inches in front of her. On the jet, Emily brought her a cup of coffee before taking the seat next to her and opening her book. JJ still hadn’t fully processed what happened in front of her that afternoon, but she knew she wasn’t feeling entirely okay.

She almost stopped herself from inching closer to Emily, but decided that comfort was what she needed. She shifted so her side was pressed against Emily’s. Emily lifted her arm to wrap around JJ, allowing room so the blonde could rest her head against her chest. She began to read her book aloud softly, trying to offer JJ a distraction. Cuddles on the jet became a commonality after that.

JJ was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Emily lift her, using the back of her hand to stifle a yawn.

“Hey,” the brunette smiled down at her. “Did you get any sleep?”

“No,” JJ returned to smile. “I’ve just been sitting here thinking, enjoying your presence.”

“Thinking about anything in particular?”

“Just us, how far we’ve come,” she pressed a kiss to the tip of Emily’s nose. “How much I love you,” she leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips. A sleepy smile spread on Emily’s face.

“I love you, angel,” She pulled JJ back into her side. “More than you’ll ever know.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! i hoped you enjoyed it. please let me know your thoughts!


End file.
